A Great Western's Straight Fire
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After an embarrassing predicament with the trucks/cars, Oliver takes the matter in his own hands or wheels, courtesy of his trusty breakvan. Who's the boss now?


It was getting closer to the time when Oliver would get to perform his revenge scheme on S. . He was beyond dreadfully nervous about this, as he had not committed such an act but at this rate, it was needed. His overcautious state of mind after being pushed by the trucks/cars just wasn't going for him anymore. He remembered being pushed down the turntable well by the trucks/cars after he went over his smokebox. The embarrassment of falling down the turntable well and nearly being laughed at by his friend Duck haunted him.

Being wary of these troublesome rolling stock wouldn't solve anything and that was what Oliver had to force himself to overcome. He knew he had to work with them sooner than later and staying away from them would only cause a greater mistrust. It was better to face this feeling head on. The sooner, the better.

Toad the Brakevan, who had come up with a plan, was close by just a few tracks away. He was planning to be one of the onlookers for the plan that was going to happen. The smile on his face was exceedingly prominent and likely a little too enthusiastic as he watched the auto tank engine shunt the trucks/cars into place. He just couldn't wait to see his plan be put into place and then teach the trucks to respect Oliver.

Also close by on the other side of Oliver by the station was Duck, possibly an accidental onlooker but he didn't mind. He too hated the way the trucks/cars had treated him.

Oliver marshalled the worst troublesome of the trucks/cars, two by two. Their giggles were quiet, but Oliver could still hear them. Despite that, he ignored them, wanting to focus on getting the plan underway and so that he could regain the lost respect between him and the trucks/cars.

Toad watched Oliver, still in the a little too enthusiastic expression. He gave a quiet chuckle that showed that he was proud of his rather sadistic plan. Despite this, if it was what was needed to be done to restore the trucks/cars respect for Oliver, then it had to be done.

"That's the way, Mr. Oliver," smiled the Great Western brakevan. "If you leave that S. to last, you can bump him if he starts any of his nonsense."

Oliver smiled, still feeling rather nervous about carrying on with the plan. He knew he could be over his smokebox at times, but this was way out of his comfort zone. Despite this, his loyalty to Toad told him that he had to do this. Toad was counting on him.

Oliver's driver had placed plenty of sand on the rails for good grip. This would become a show for anyone watching, especially for both engines and people.

"Hold back, hold back," hissed S. to the truck/cars behind him. "And pass the word to the others."

The trucks/cars replied with mischievous giggles, sounding more than ready for their tricks. S. cackled away, the sound echoing across the yard.

Despite their laughs, Oliver knew exactly what to do. He quickly thanked his driver for placing enough sand on the rails to carry on with this.

Now, this was it. The Great Western engine was nervous, but he knew he had to show the trucks/cars who exactly was the boss around here. He pulled with as much strength as he could muster.

"I don't like this!" cried S. .

His wails of agony echoed across the yard as he felt like he was being ripped apart. The sound was quite sickening to put it lightly. It felt like someone was pulling the flesh apart from a person with hooks and chains. Painful was an understatement to describe what he was going through.

"I'm coming apart!"

A sickening crack from the troublesome truck/car sounded in the yard. What followed next was the sound of S. falling apart. The wood completely broke, and the ballast he was carrying fell to the ground. What followed for the first ten seconds was absolute silence.

The trucks/cars were horrorstruck by what they had seen. Their eyes were peeled open and their mouths hung open. The damage done to their leader didn't leave them laughing. If anything, it was a traumatizing event for them to watch and they realized something.

Oliver the Great Western engine was not someone to play around with. There was no firm hint of remorse shown in his eyes.

The only ones laughing after the ten seconds of silence were Toad and Duck. For them, let's just say it was quite a comedy show to teach these troublesome rolling stock a lesson and the way Oliver managed to do it was harsh but funny. There was one thing though that everyone had to agree on.

Oliver the Great Western Engine showed his own straight fire.


End file.
